Personal devices, such as smart phones and tablets, are often used for taking photographs. In addition to being able to take a photograph at any location, the smart phone can also share the photograph with others, and provide information about the time and date where the photograph was taken.
Different ways of arranging photos on electronic devices are known. The photos can be arranged in terms of “moments”, where the different moments represent times and places where the users took photos. Some websites allow sharing photos.